


The Sledding Incident

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 7 yr. old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early Season<br/>No Warnings<br/>Disclaimer: Never mine</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sledding Incident

_Stargate Command_

Spying Ferretti trudging down the corridor looking a bit worse for wear, O’Neill stopped his old buddy with a hand to Lou’s shoulder. “What happened to you?”

Shaking his head ruefully at O’Neill, Ferretti threw out both hands. “Don’t ever challenge Teal’c to sled riding… ever!”

“What happened,” O’Neill sighed. He knew Teal’c was upset because of his weight, which was all pure muscle, he couldn’t enter the toboggan competition but since you could sled ride single if you wanted the big guy jumped on that when Daniel said they’d do that today.

“Teal’c insisted he reached the bottom first,” Ferretti rolled his eyes. “Then Lieutenant McGregor insisted that he was the one who was first.”

“Oh God!” O’Neill moaned covering his face, knowing what was coming next.

“Yeah, you got it,” Ferretti shrugged. “A slight difference of opinion led to a bit of a brawl,” he winced. “Just don’t ask Daniel how he got that bruise on his cheek when you see him next.”

“Bruise?” O'Neill certainly wasn't happy to hear that piece of news. “There’s a bruise is there?” He crossed his arms, standing there not letting Lou get away without explaining how his kid got hurt.

“Well you know what a little peacekeeper the kid is,” Ferretti gingerly rubbed the back of his neck. “He got in-between McGregor and Teal’c and next thing I knew Daniel was flat on the ground holding his cheek,” Ferretti couldn’t look the colonel in the eye right now, feeling as if he should have intervened before any of this happened.

“Well Teal’c and McGregor felt badly about Daniel getting hurt, though to give the kid credit he didn’t complain any,” Ferretti smiled. “That’s our DJ for ya.”

“Where is everyone right now,” O’Neill snapped. Patience had never been his strong virtue and knowing his munchkin got caught up in this sledding war just made his lack of it fly right out the window.

“Teal’c immediately took Daniel down to see the Doc, even though the kid insisted he was,” Ferretti air quoted, " _fine_.” He grinned at Jack’s eye roll.

As the two officers stood there, they heard familiar voices drawing closer. Sure enough it was Daniel with Teal’c and McGregor on either side of the little boy, just like bodyguards.

Kneeling down to eye level, Jack’s eyes narrowed on the fresh bruise Daniel now sported. Gently touching the discolored skin, he glared up at both men. “Sled riding led to this?” he griped as Jack pointed to his kid.

“O’Neill, I have already given my apologies to young Daniel,” Teal’c bowed his head. "I now add my apologies to you as well."

Stabbing an irritated look at McGregor, O’Neill saw the younger man cringe and turn pale. "Did you apologies too?"

"Yes... yes, sir," McGregor stammered. He wondered if you could get demoted haggling over a simple sled riding race.

"Right now I'm upset with the both of you. Two grown men squabbling over who the winner was," O'Neill glared at them until he felt a small hand slip into his larger one. Glancing down into a pair of pleading blue eyes, he squeezed the boy's fingers gently and smiled at his kid.

Focusing his attention back on the two silent men by his side, O'Neill's glare softened. "Don't you have some place to be, Teal'c?"

"Indeed," Teal'c acknowledged. "I have a training exercise to run through with SG-8 shortly."

"Hop to it then," O'Neill smirked. "Try not to break any skulls," he quipped, watching the big guy walk off. Swiveling his head, his brown eyes hardened again. "Get goin' before I sic Siler on ya. That guy's got way too many projects and not enough help." O'Neill chuckled at how fast McGregor took off.

Looking at Daniel again, Jack frowned at seeing that bruise marring the child's cheek. "Sure you're really okay, kiddo?"

"Positive," Daniel beamed up at him.

"Between you, me and Ferretti," Jack whispered, "who actually won?" He exchanged wry looks with Lou.

Biting his lip, Daniel chewed on it thoughtfully. "Ummmm," he shuffled his feet nervously. "Er... actually... neither one did," he finally admitted.

"Huh?" Ferretti was thrown for a loop at Daniel's reply. Glancing at Jack he could tell the other man was as well. "I was there, Daniel. It had to be one of them."

"Their sleds both stopped short of the finishing line," Daniel explained. "I never got a chance to tell them that before the fighting broke out." He was amused as Lou walked away then laughing for all he was worth.

"All that hubbub over nothin'," Jack snorted. Taking Daniel by the hand he headed for his office. "Ya know what, Danny?" he waited until the small head bobbed up and down. "As of this moment I'm banning sled riding from the mountain."

"Oh geez!" Daniel whined. "One little fight and you're ready to cancel everything!"

Holding up a finger, Jack said, "When it leads to you nearly getting brained... yeahsureyabetcha!" Hearing the boy grumbling under his breath, he cocked his head to the side. "What's that ya say?"

Sighing, Daniel hung his head in defeat. "You're probably not gong to like what we've lined up next then."

Afraid to hear what it was, Jack tugged on his squirt's hand. "Give?"

"Tomorrow we scheduled a snowman contest," Daniel blinked up at him, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Mmmm, couldn't get into too much trouble that way," Jack nodded. "Don't see the harm in it."

Pulling his hand free of his guardian, Daniel skipped away a few feet. "Great!" he shouted as he kept backing away. "We're planning a snowball fight afterwards," then he raced down the hallway.

"Ohforcryinoutloud!"

The End


End file.
